Hostile Teaching
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Ichigo had been watching a certain student for awhile and now it's time for him to claim what's his. NON CON and AU. For DeviantHollow.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is a fic for my good friend here on fanfiction, DeviantHollow. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Warning: Rape Non Con**

The class was filled with the noise of loud teenagers talking about the up coming weekend and what they planned to do. None of them noticing their teacher, Ichigo Kurosaki, was about to do something that will scare them to death. He stood up slowly and walked over to the chalk board, he checked his nails for sharpness before placing them on the board and dragging them down. The loud piercing noise brought the laughter and talking to an end and made every student cover their ears from the high pitchness. All of them shutting their eyes in hopes that the noise would go away if they weren't looking.

This gave Ichigo a chance to look over at his most prized student, others on the other hand would call this his obsession. Rukia Kuchiki had her eyes shut, her ears covered and her teeth grinding at the noise. Ichigo couldn't help but find that adorable so he scratched his nails for a bit more then he planned to before pulling away with one last scratch and walked to the front row of the class.

"You idiots haven't even done the work I've givin you today. Consider this your weekend homework from me." Ichigo said, the class groaned loudly before silencing themselves.

They all knew what their teacher was cabable of, they had seen some of his fights when he was a highschooler on the web and all the guys he had fought looked good as dead from their encouter from their teacher. Ichigo smriked at them and walked back to his seat.

"Anyone who finishes the work today doesn't have to take it home with them and no copying from other students." Ichigo said.

"But the class is going to end in eight minuets!" Keigo cried out, Ichigo glared at him.

"Then get started." Ichigo said, Keigo immideatly hid behind Tatsuki.

The classroom was now filled with the mumbling of angered studens and the tapping of pens and pencials as their owners tried to finish up the work quickly. Ichigo glanced back to Rukia, her violet eyes concentrated on the work in front of her and the pen in her hand moving quickly. Ichigo wanted nothing more but to claim her, the urge for her flesh growing more intense since the day he saw her fight off some hoodlums near her home. She was beautiful, strong, and she looked so damn pure all the while.

Ichigo found his pants getting uncomfortable tight so he moved his gaze to his computer, subconciusly getting onto the students files and looking at the one name he loved to moan when he was home alone and his mind was racing with sexual deeds he wanted to do to his young student. Ichigo gritted his teeth together as he looked at her school picture, he knew everything about her. Her birthday, favorite candy, favorite actor and movie. He even knew that she hated being compared to her snotty older brother. As a teacher, Ichigo should have reported Rukia the moment he had seen her fight.

Then again, he was no average teacher and today he planned to take HIS Rukia. Even if she accepted him or not. Ichigo watched the clock on his desk as the seconds slowly went by. His sixth period class would soon be over and Rukia would have no choice but listen to his request. The bell rang out and the students turned to their teacher for the okay to leave. Ichigo stood up and looked down at his class.

"Rukia, can you stay after class? The rest of you can get the hell out." Ichigo said, Rukia's eyes widen at her teachers request and placed her backpack down. The students scattered out and left Rukia sitting alone with the only teacher that pissed her off.

Rukia raised her eyebrow as she crossed her arms, her eyes locking with Ichigo's hazel eyes for a few moments before turning away from his gaze.

"If this is about me not finishing my work you can't just keep me in here. I know like five other people in this class that didn't finish." Rukia said, her eyes looking out the window.

She quickly noticed her teacher walking to the windows and shutting the blinds so no lights from the sun could enter. His eyes remand hidden under his hair as he made his way to each window, not speaking to her at all as he closed the blinds.

"Hello? Are you even going to talk to me?" Rukia said, moments passed and her irritation grew. She cursed under her breath as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and went for the other door in the back of the class room.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Rukia said, she was barely able to open the door when it was slammed shut by someone behind her.

Rukia turned her head quickly to see Ichigo standing behind her, his eyes looking down at her like a starving animal would look at the slightest sight of food. Rukia moved away from him and tried to run to the other door but Ichigo was faster. He appeared infront of the door and locked it while a smirk was forming on his face. Rukia stopped in her steps and went into a fight stance, her heart pound insanely in her chest.

"Rukia. I want to play a game." Ichigo said, slowly making his way toward her.

"Stay away from me." Rukia said, taking a few steps back. He ignored her was he continued to head toward her direaction.

"I'm warning you!" Rukia said,her body getting tense. Ichigo only chuckled at her weak cries causing Rukia to get even more mad.

"Get that smirk off your face!" Rukia yelled, her fist heading toward Ichigo's face.

His hand quickly blocked the attack from her and pushed her hand back with no extra force needed. Rukia took a few quick steps back as she tried to aim a around house kick to his face, knowing that this would knock out the tall man quickly. A gasp escaped her lips when Ichigo grabbed her slender ankle, she lost her balance and would have fallen painfully on the floor if Ichigo hadn't pulled her up into the air by her ankle. Rukia tried to kick using her other leg but found that one was caught by his other hand. A chilling chuckle escaped Ichigo's lips forcing Rukia to look up at the man holding her in mid-air. Ichigo looked down at her with a lust filled look.

"Rukia, your skin...It feels so soft. I wonder how it would feel like against my lips." Ichigo said, Rukia eyes widden as she saw his mouth slowly went to her bare ankle. The feeling of vomitting growing as she felt his mouth suck at her skin tenderly. Rukia hit Ichigo's legs with her fist as she continued to squirm in his grip.

"Put me down!" Rukia screamed, Ichigo moaned against the taste of her flesh and couldn't stop the sudden thrust he did.

Rukia pulled at her legs but found herself falling to the floor painfully. Her head bouncing on the hard cold floor and a yelp coming from her lips. Rukia took her chance and scooted away from the person, feeling happy that she wore her shorts instead of her skirt today. Rukia stood up and glared at the man that stood infront of her. His smile was gone now and his eyes seemed emotionless as he looked at her.

"Rukia, I've been watching you for a while now. All I want is you and I won't stop until you are mine." Ichigo said, Rukia's face showed nothing but disgust at her teacher's words.

"You're sick! I'm calling the cops and reporting you for stalking me!" Rukia said, reaching for her pocket. Fear appeared on her face when she felt her pockets empty, Ichigo raised an eyebrow and slowly began to wave a phone in his hand.

"You won't be needing this." Ichigo said, Rukia lookd as he dropped the phone onto the floor.

It fell with a loud thud before Ichigo stomped on the phone. Rukia began to panic when she saw her phone now shattered into little pieces, her feet moving on their own acord as they moved her to the back of the class. Rukia flinched as her back hit the wall and looked back to Ichigo who was making his to way to her.

"Leave me alone." Rukia whispered, her body trembling as she tried to control her emotions. Ichigo now stood infront of her and quickly grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her closer to his body.

"I told you, I want to play a game. If you win I'll let you leave." Ichigo said, Rukia's hand went up to Ichigo's grip and digged her nails into his skin.

"What game?" Rukia growled, Ichigo licked his lips at Rukia's response and slowly began to run his hand through his hair.

"Like I told you. I've been watching you for awhile but you probably don't believe me. Ask me a question about yourelf and for every one I get right you have to take off one piece of clothing. For every one I get wrong, you can take one step toward the door. Sounds fun, if you ask me." Ichigo said, pulling Rukia away from the wall.

"I didn't ask you, dipshit." Rukia said, dragging her feet along the floor.

"Language. Now, lets gey started." Ichigo said, stopping in the middle of the classroom. He removed his grip from Rukia but stayed close by her.

"Who is my favorite music artist?" Rukia said, trying to hide her trembling hands by putting them behind her back.

"Starting off with a trick question won't help. Your favorite artist is actually a band under the name of 'Evanescence'." Ichigo said, Rukia couldn't muffle her gasp and her trembling got worse at her teacher's knowledge. Ichigo smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Take something off." Ichigo demanded, Rukia shook her head but then a gun appeared infront of her.

"Do you really want to disagree with me." Ichigo said.

He would never hurt his Rukia but he'd be lying if the look on her face didn't make him want to come right then and there. Rukia swallowed her tears as her hands went up to the purpel scarf she wore and tugged it off slowly until it fell to the floor quietly. Her throat began to tighten and her heart felt like it would pop out of her chest. Did she really want this man to have his way with her? Of course not but the chance of herself being saved or escaping grew slim as she heard the clicking of the gun.

"I'm waiting, my Rukia." Ichigo said, picking up the scarf from the floor and smelling it.

"Shut up!" Rukia shouted, a look of disgust on her face at the sight infront of her.

"You are so easily annoyed. I can't help but find that cute. Keep going." Ichigo said, placing the scarf down on the desk.

"What...What's my older sister's name?" Rukia said, trying to make herself believe that this was all a bad dream and nothing was happening.

"Hisana. You have an older brother too, his name is Byakuya." Ichigo said, Rukia took a step back before shaking her head.

"Why are you doing this?" Rukia shouted, Ichigo chuckled and stood up from where he sat.

'I don't even have an answer to that question. You've put me under a spell, Rukia. You're mine and only mine. Don't you understand that?" Ichigo said, his last sentence held nothing but pure dominating feeling to it.

His hand reached out and grabbed the terrifed young woman from where she stood, her punches and pathetic attacks doing nothing as he dragged her over to his desk. His huge hand covering her screaming mouth as his free hand tore at her clothing quickly. Ichigo had done enough playing and enough waiting, he wanted her so badly now. To feel her soft bare skin against his as he fucked her raw. To come inside her and mark her as his, Ichigo bent Rukia over his desk as he ripped off her shorts and panties. Her scream quieting when Ichigo placed the gun a few inches away from her face.

'I want to hear you scream for another reason, Rukia, and you're about to do just that." Ichigo said, pulling his eleven inch member from his pants.

His tip dripping with pre-cum at the sight infront of him, Rukia shut her eyes tightly and cried when she felt her bra being torn from her small body. His mouth attacking her neck with bites and kisses as he rocked his body against her trembling one, his moans muffled be her innocent skin. His hands held her hips tightly as he postioned himself at her entrance, stopping when he heard a faint whisper.

"Please...Just please..." Rukia whimpered, her nails digging into her palm. Ichigo placed his lips on her ear, giving gentle kisses before biting her earlobe which caused her to tense up and cry more tears. A smirk crossed his face before he spoke in a smooth voice.

"Please what? Please stop or please don't stop?" Ichigo purred, Rukia tried to stand up when she felt him poke her entrance but was pushed back down harshly by his strength.

"Please stop!" Rukia screamed, Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the crying body benath him before grunting in response.

"Wrong answer." Ichigo growled, thrusting inside her without preparing her for his long and thick length.

Rukia's scream echoed around the room as her palm bleed from the pressure of her own nails digging into them. Her virgin blood dripping on to the white floor and smearing on Ichigo's lower body. Ichigo throw his head back and moaned loudly at the feeling of her around him completely, it was better then he had ever imagined. His hand was no comparison to the feeling of Rukia's squeezing him firmly. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as he allowed his body to take control. Relentlessly pumping inside her still bleeding body as her forsaken screams fueled the fires burning inside him.

"You're mine! All mine!" Ichigo shouted as he held down the squirming and screaming woman.

Rukia's tears covering his desk as his thrust sent the table moving along the floor, finally hitting the nearby wall of the class as he went faster then he ever planned to. Rukia felt as if she was getting stabbed repeatedly and her body began to get scratches from being forced to lay on the hard wooden desk as her teacher rode her body like there was no tomorrow. There was no pleasure like she had heard her friends talk about for her, the only thing she felt was the pain as the man holding her down bit down on her flesh and his thrust ripping her open forcefully.

His hand grabbing her breast in a painful hold as his free hand felt every inch of his Rukia, his moans turning into shouts of pleasure as he pounded into her as much as he physically could. He buried his face into her back as he licked his way up to her delicous neck, still pounding into her body as she whimpered from the pain she was feeling. His tongue made its way to her ear and licked it slowly, savoring the taste of her skin before speaking into her ear.

"Mine dammit. All-fucking-mine! Say it!" Ichigo demanded, pulling her head off the desk by her hair and pumping into her body as much as he could before his climax.

"I'm yours!" Rukia screamed as she felt his movements get sloppy but just as painful.

Ichigo roared as he released his load into Rukia, pumping weakly inside of her a few more times before stopping completely. Rukia lay still as he tears became silent ones, her body feeling numb as he left sloppy kisses on her body. Purring gently as he rubbed his face into the curve of her neck as his hands rubbed her thighs gently.

"You belong to me." Ichigo said, tiredly. Wrapping his arms around Rukia's broken body.

**I'm sorry for this being so late but I hope you like it, Ru. **

**Man, I never want to piss off Ichigo if he was one of my teachers. I'd probably be trying to camofloge(sp?) into the class and hope that he never notices me but as you can see by my picture I do attract some attention. That and the fact that I'll be the one looking at the shiny thing on the floor while pointing at it as he teaches a class...or texting while he lectures me but my dumbass thinks he's talking to the person next to me XD. See you guys later!**


End file.
